1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable tower mount, and more specifically to system for raising and lowering a beacon atop a communications or transmission tower with an adjustable tower system for mounting a beacon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each new or altered antenna tower structure registered with the FCC must conform to the FAA's painting and lighting recommendations set forth on the structure's FAA determination of “no hazard,” and must be cleared with the FAA and filed with the FCC. These requirements include height requirements for beacons at the top of a tower. Presently, there is no simple means of adjusting the height of a beacon without additional construction, and there is no means of servicing a beacon without requiring service workers to climb to the extreme heights where the beacons are generally located to satisfy FAA regulations.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for an extendable beacon mounting system with the advantages and features of the present invention.